


He's too perfect

by cherrylng



Category: Ayabie, BUCK-TICK, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, and this is going to be swamped over and hidden away, too much devil references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seems too perfect for Aoi, in a sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's too perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me, it's been a long while since I've written anything of the sorts and I can't sleep at 4:30AM of all times. I might as well write something to my pass my time.

Aoi sees Atsushi in the cafe that they both frequently go to. It’s something that the singer noticed when he found this quaint little cafe in his neighbourhood. The food and drinks are good, and away from the busy people and the world itself. It’s no wonder, if not surprise itself, that Aoi can meet someone as famous as _the_ Sakurai Atsushi himself.

However, just because Aoi sees the older man does not mean that they actually met each other. He could’ve done it. Could’ve approached the table by the corner where Atsushi always sat in, put his coffee down next to Atsushi’s, and have a little chat. Maybe do something more than that once that obstacle has been crossed.

And yet, he wasted those moments that he could’ve approached him with needless and pitiful reasons. 

He has his own life and circle of friends to be comfortable with.

He doesn’t know Aoi as well as Aoi knows him. 

Their age gap is far enough to have generational difference. 

Maybe Atsushi is not interested with someone like him.

He seems too perfect for Aoi, in a sense.

With all the flaws that a human is, Atsushi still looks like a handsome devil at this age. Talking to him, or flirting with him, is like making a Faustian deal with the very devil himself. 

There was no way that the very man named Sakurai Atsushi would approach someone like Aoi in the first place.

And yet… 

And yet, Aoi might as well be wrong in his assumptions, or in a dream, as today of all days, the older man didn’t go to his usual corner table, but instead approached Aoi’s table and sat down on the chair opposite of Aoi’s. 

“Is this seat taken?” Atsushi asks with a grin. Even though it is so blatantly obvious that the shop is empty, and he could’ve just gone to his usual table, Aoi still nods, his mind boggled at what is happening.

Once he put his newspaper and coffee down and settled himself in did Atsushi talked again.

“Don’t be so surprised yourself,” Atsushi chuckles, his arms folded on the table, leaning his body towards Aoi. “I’ve seen you several times myself. I know you have wanted to approach me before, but it took so long that I decided to be the one to do it.”

“I didn’t know if I dare approach the devil himself,” Aoi answers, and for the moment between them he feels like slapping himself for having told _the_ Sakurai Atsushi something as stupid as this. It did get the older man a good chuckle in return.

“Well,” Atsushi grins, taking a sip out of his cup of coffee before he continued, “The Devil himself is actually friendly had you tried to talk to him. He won’t bite unless you asked.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sakurai-san,” Aoi smiles, all that awkward feeling and experience that he expected slowly going away after he realised that it is not going to happen anyway.

This was the day they’d actually met each other for the first time to talk. And thereafter these became days for Aoi to look forward to meet Atsushi, to sit down and talk for hours, to enjoy the presence of the other between their lives.

Time passes. They become from familiar strangers into friends, and then from friends into lovers. It is somehow natural for such a progress to happen, as though Fate pulled them towards such a direction. Aoi didn’t resist at the very least, and neither did Atsushi.

To this day, Aoi still sees Atsushi as the Devil, as handsome and deviant in appearance, but introverted and loving from within.

Till that end, he still wonders if he’d made a Faustian deal with the very man he came to love. If it is, it’s worth it to see the devil-like man to reciprocate his feelings and love him in return.


End file.
